


Chilly Little Morning

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Routines, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: It's an early winter's morning, and since they both have the day off Tenn and Riku are preparing for their date.





	Chilly Little Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home is where our hearts are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998618) by [amamiya_toki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki). 



> This Masters application thing's taking longer than I thought and it's pretty stressful when combined with work and family matters. I wrote this to take a break but that doesn't change the fact that I've reached a point of instability (I admit I'm bad at handling stress although it's not easy for it to get to my head). I feel like giving up on living but that's just not like me. I guess I'm just tired so I'll let this tide over.

Kujou Tenn knows that it is never a good thing if he wakes up to the sound of coughing.

All it took was a familiar sound for his brain to rouse itself from sleep almost instantly. More than a reaction, it was a reflex, something that had been conditioned in him since he was a child. His eyes snapped open, alert as he turned his body towards his partner who had huddled into the covers, curling up as he tried to contain the sound of his voice using the fabric.

"Riku?" He reached over and placed a hand on his clothed shoulder. "Are you okay?"

His coughing lasted a little longer before he could speak. However, a soft, breathy "I'm fine," was all he could manage before another fit started.

He needed his inhaler, and Tenn knew where he had kept it. Moving quickly out of the double bed they shared, he walked over to the table on the other side. He retrieved it from the drawer and uncapped the device, giving it a few hard shakes. He sat down on the bed and stretched out his hand to offer it to him, but Nanase Riku did not accept it. He was shaking his head in reply, but his attempt to convince Tenn that he was fine was futile. The coughing stopped, but his breathing was still heavy and laborious. He was being stubborn again, but Tenn would not let him have his way.

"Riku, don't be so spoilt. You know you need the medicine, especially in this season when the air's getting drier and chillier."

"But if I take it… my voice…"

"You're off work today, aren't you? So there's nothing to worry about. Come, take it."

Riku seemed reluctant to, but he did. He was helped to sit up and was administered the dose. After inhaling two puffs of the medicine, he had him lie down again, and it did not take too long for the wheezing to stop and him to breathe normally again. During this time, Tenn had held his hand, knowing that it would calm him down.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah… thank you, Tenn-nii. Sorry for always causing you trouble."

"What are you saying, you silly child? Caring for you isn't a trouble at all." Tenn leaned over to first place a soft kiss on his forehead, then a second on his lips. "Good morning, my dear Riku."

"Good morning, Tenn-nii."

"I'll be making breakfast in a little while. You can stay in bed a little longer if you'd like. We did stay up later than usual last night."

"Oh." Riku's cheeks flushed red as he recalled their lovemaking from the night before.

It had been a year since they begun using this small apartment, located in a secluded part of the busy city. Tenn had purchased it and they often spend their time off—if the days happen to coincide—here together, not as brothers but as lovers.

Recently, they have been lucky to have their off days together. Tenn suspected that their managers, who were well aware of the true nature of their relationship, may have planned it out of courtesy for the two. He chose not to inquire into the matter as he had appreciated the extra time he got to spend with his beloved Riku. It was an unspoken rule that, if they have the day off together, they would meet at the apartment after work and sleep over. Of course, either if not both of them would be in the mood for something other than sleep during those nights.

Riku let his eyes close after Tenn had stood up and left his side to walk over to the mini-bar in the room to retrieve the ingredients for their morning meal. He dozed off for a bit before waking up to the delicious smells that wafted from the kitchen area.

The first scent that he recognised was the distinctive salty smell of bacon, followed by toasted bread. Curious as to what else there may be, he freed himself from the covers and hopped over to the hallway, where the kitchen area was. As he suspected, Tenn was frying up something on the stove.

"Bacon and eggs!" Riku felt his stomach rumble in hunger when he caught sight of the contents of the pan.

"Go wash your face and get changed; the food will be done in a few minutes."

"Sure!"

Before he had started cooking, Tenn had brought out the low folding table they used for meals, along with the cushions they used as seats. These were pieces of furniture that they had picked out together on one of their dates. Once the food was cooked, he plated each portion and set it on the table along with a set of cutlery. Breakfast for him was never complete without soup, so he quickly made some instant cream of chicken soup from a packet, enough for two bowls.

Riku was still in the washroom when he finished setting the table, so he took the opportunity to make some hot honey and lemon tea as well.

"Tenn-nii, let's eat!" Riku had exclaimed the moment he stepped into the main room.

"You're a greedy one as always, aren't you?" Tenn could not help but to tease him, especially after seeing the childlike expression on his face. "Come over here and sit down. Let's eat before the food gets cold."

"I'm tucking in!"

"I'm tucking in."

Breakfast was pan-fried bacon and eggs, accompanied with the soup, a slice of buttered toast and ripe, uncooked cherry tomatoes. Tenn made sure that Riku had two cups of the tea, citing that it would help to soothe his throat and keep his body warm.

They were hungry and ate quickly, with little conversation between them as they cleared their plates.

Riku was the first to put his fork down. "Thank you for the breakfast!"

"Was it good?"

"Delicious as always! Tenn-nii's cooking is the best!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Ah, I'll do the dishes!" Riku volunteered as usual, as he felt that it was the least he could do to thank him for always making such delicious meals.

"No, it's fine. You should take it easy today, especially what happened this morning."

"Tenn-nii, you keep saying that I'm spoilt, but aren't you the one who spoils me?"

"You have a point there." Riku's words were the truth and Tenn knew that he could not deny it. "But as brothers… and lovers, there are times when you should just be good and let me spoil you silly. Is that no good?"

Such sweet words only made Riku blush.

"Sheesh. I can never win an argument against you."

Tenn chuckled as he collected their dishes. "I'll be done before you know it. Why don't you pack your bag while you wait?"

Riku nodded and did as he was told. Since he was a scatterbrain, he would always need more time than most people (particularly his groupmate Izumi Iori who was often made to wait for him) to gather his belongings.

While he was making a mental checklist of what he had needed to bring back to the dormitory, his smartphone rang. He quickly bounced over to the bedside table for it.

"Hello? Manager? What is it?"

The ring was loud enough for Tenn to hear, and he could not help but try to listen in on the conversation. It did not seem to last long, so he concluded that it may have been a quick update about work.

"What did Takanashi-san say?"

"She said that our magazine interview was pushed back to the early afternoon due to a mistake in scheduling by the editorial department. That means I'm free the entire morning."

Riku was beaming, and Tenn knew what that implied. He too, only had work from the afternoon: costume-fitting and dance practice with the rest of his group for their new single, followed by a solo guest appearance on a radio programme.

"You'll be staying here one more night?"

"Can I?"

"Is there even a need to ask for permission? This is your home as well. You have every right to do what you want." Tenn wiped his hands on a dry dish towel, having just finished washing up. "If that's the case, shall we have dinner at home tonight instead of outside as we had planned?"

"I want Tenn-nii's special omurice!"

"That was a quick decision." Tenn could not help but to chuckle at his honesty. "We do have some eggs leftover, so omurice it is."

"Yay!"

"Now then, shall we get going? The movie is supposed to start in an hour. If we don't leave soon, we'll miss it."

"I thought we were catching it in the afternoon?!"

"It's in the morning. You were the one who said that you wanted to do some shopping for Christmas, so we agreed to catch it in the morning. I even bought the tickets yesterday at the theatre."

"Oh."

They had decided on this last week when debating if they should have a stay-at-home date or go out. The latter was chosen as they wanted to catch the new blockbuster movie that their senior, Yuki from Re:vale, was starring in. However, as Christmas was soon approaching, Riku wanted to do some early shopping for presents before their schedules got too packed.

"Riku, did you wear enough layers?"

"I did!"

"Got your mask, hat, coat and everything else?"

"Of course!"

"Good."

They made sure that all switches, save for the mini bar, were turned off before they put on their shoes at the entrance. When they were done, Tenn stole a tender kiss from Riku; it was their usual way of wishing each other a good day ahead. The pair exchanged a grin afterwards, putting on their disguises before opening the door.

They winced in response when they felt a gust of cold wind blast in their faces. However, that will not deter them from their day's plans, or from still thinking that it was a beautiful morning.

"Come," Tenn took Riku's hand in his. "Let's go."

Mornings are the beginning of the day.

To have a good morning is a sign that the rest of the day would be just as good. As long as they were enjoying the time that they were spending together, there is no doubt that the day would be as wonderful as they had expected it to be.

**\- END -**


End file.
